Popple
Popple is a Beanish thief, often referred to as the shadow thief. He is encountered often as a boss in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga When Bowser was stuck in a cannon and fired at Tolstar, he got amnesia and forgot who he was. Popple found him and took him as his partner, renaming him Rookie. Popple and Rookie attempted to steal Chuckola Reserve at the Chateau de Chucklehuck, but ran into Mario and Luigi along the way, and fought them. Popple and Rookie were defeated, and ran off. They were later defeated again by Chuckolator, the monster whom Bubbles transformed the Chuckola Reserve into, and imprisoned in barrels. Chuckolator then knocked them both away. Later, after the defeat of Cackletta, Popple and Rookie attempted to steal the Beanstar from Woohoo Hooniversity, but Mario and Luigi defeated them again. A Peach Bot with the voice of a Birdo made the Beanstar go insane, and the Mario Bros., Popple, and Rookie grabbed onto it but eventually fell off of it. During this time Rookie remembered that he was Bowser, and shortly after was possessed by Cackletta, as Bowletta. When Mario and Luigi were searching for Beanstar shards, the fourth was in the Winkle area of Chucklehuck Woods﻿, and Popple fought them on his own, but was defeated, and ran off. Popple was encountered for the final time after Luigi successfully infiltrated Bowletta and Fawful's Koopa Cruiser and took the Beanstar back from them. Luigi fell a few meters short of the predicted landing site in Teehee Valley, and sunk into the sand into an underground cave, presumably Popple's hideout. Popple by this time had a new rookie, a Birdo, and they tied him up. Mario set him free with Firebrand, and together they defeated Popple and Birdo, who was in love with Popple, which annoyed him. When they were defeated, Popple blamed Birdo for their loss and fired her. Realizing Popple didn't love her, Birdo smacked him away with her tail. Popple ended up at Little Fungitown from this and was finally captured, and sentenced to community work, polishing mushroom platforms, with his Toad supervisor ironically calling him "Rookie". Battle The first time Popple is fought, he fights alongside Rookie. He has 100 HP, 30 defense, and 100 speed. Rookie will attack by throwing hammers if Popple is attacked. These must be hammered away. He attacks by running at the Mario Bros., which can steal an item from them. This can be countered by jumping, and to jump on his head. If Popple steals Mushrooms, he can use them to heal. Rookie attacks by ramming the Mario Bros. (which can be hammered). If Rookie is defeated first, Popple will run away after one turn. The second time, Popple and Rookie fight together again. This time Popple has 150 HP, 50 defense, and 100 speed. He and Rookie have the same attacks as before, except they now have a Bros. technique, in which they create a shockwave that must be jumped over. Rookie can also set Popple on fire and throw him at Mario or Luigi, who must counter with a hammer. Again, Rookie will attack if Popple is attacked first, and if Rookie is defeated first, Popple will run away after a turn. The third time, Popple has no partners. He has 520 HP, 155 defense, and 120 speed. He takes out a bag and throws mushrooms, poison mushrooms, bombs, and coins. They can be jumped over, but some will bounce over Mario's head. Mushrooms and coins do not need to be avoided. Popple can also steal Mario or Luigi's hammer, which, ironically has to be countered with a hammer. He walks backward before doing this. If he does steal the hammer, he can use it to attack. The fourth time, Popple fights alongside Birdo. He has 500 HP, 180 defense, and 120 speed. He uses the same attacks as before. When Popple takes enough damage, Birdo will inhale him and spits out for eggs. The one that Popple is inside will hop twice. After a while, however, many eggs will hop twice and Popple's egg is unidentifiable. Birdo attacks by shooting egg bombs or trying to inhale the Mario Bros. If Birdo is defeated first, Popple will eventually run away. Trivia *Popple's battle theme is the same as Fawful's when he is fought in Bowser's Castle. Is is worth noting that their names sound similar to each other.﻿ Category:Thieves Category:Beanish Category:Bosses Category:Superstar Saga bosses Category:Superstar Saga characters Category:Villains